


New Lover

by superlockednegan84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Tony is about to say I Do to Pepper.  What happens when an ex shows back up.





	New Lover

Just the guitar. OK, cool.

This was all you, none of it me

You put your hands on, on my body and told me

Mmm

You sat next to him on the couch. Time seemed to stand still. He leaned in close touching her thigh. Her eyes closed. He was everything she’d ever wanted. Tony Stark was the man of her dreams. He kissed her softly as his hand moved up her body. He smiled as he whispered into her ear, “I think I’m falling in love with you.

You told me you were ready

For the big one, for the big jump

I’d be your last love everlasting you and me

Mmm

That was what you told me

He pulled away. She whimpered softly. He dropped down to one knee, “Scarlet I don’t want anyone else. It’s you and me forever. Will you do me the favor of being mine forever?” She gasped as she slowly shook her head yes. He shakingly placed the ring on her finger.

She snapped out of it. That night seemed like ages ago. She missed him. Couldn’t remember the exact moment it all fell apart. But here she was in his office years later. It’d changed. Her pictures were replaced by a gorgeous blonde.

I’m giving you up

I’ve forgiving it all

You set me free

He walked in. Not paying attention to the reporter, “Make this quick. I have more important things to deal with.”

A lump caught in her throat, “Very well Mr. Stark.”

He stopped cold in his tracks. That was a voice he hadn’t heard in years, “Scarlet? What brings you here? They told me there was a reporter in my office.”

She smiled weakly, “Nope just me. Um, I’m doing a write up on your wedding this weekend.”

Tony shook his head, “Why would they do that to you?” 

She shrugged, “I didn’t tell them about our past. It’s fine Tony, really.”

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We’ve gotta let go of all of our ghost

We both know we ain’t kids no more

She smiled, “Really Tony. We gotta let go of our ghosts. We’re not kids anymore. Me and you. That was a lifetime ago.” 

Tony smiled at her. She was always so brave, “You don’t have to be brave for me.” 

She laughed, “No really. Send my love to your new lover. Treat her better.”

He smiled softly, “I’m really trying too.”

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We’ve gotta let go of all of our ghost

We both know we ain’t kids no more

She smiled, “So on with the story.” 

He laughed, “You were always good at changing the subject. I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you.”

She shook her head, “Tony don’t. It’s over. Nothing but ghost left in our memories.” 

Tony nodded his head, “So ask your questions.”

I was to strong, you were trembling

You couldn’t handle the hot heat rising (rising)

Mmm

Baby, I’m still rising

She walked out of his office not looking forward to going to the wedding. Not looking forward to watching him marry another girl. Sure she could give it to another reporter. Step away and never see Tony Stark again. But she was a professional, she could get through one wedding.

I was running, you were walking

You couldn’t keep up, you were falling down (down)

Mmm

There’s only one way down


End file.
